1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus which is provided with a wiping member that wipes a nozzle forming surface of a line head.
2. Related Art
As this type, Japanese Patent No. 4863702 and JP-A-2004-291619 are given as related art documents according to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet printer which is provided with a wiping member (also referred to as a wiper). The documents describe exchangeably providing a wiping unit. A wiping operation of the wiping unit is executed in which a signal from a control section is sent to a driving section of the wiping unit. The control section is configured by an electronic mounting member such as an electronic circuit board, and is disposed within an apparatus main body.
When the wiping unit is exchanged, there are cases where liquid drips from the wiping unit. When the liquid drips on the electronic mounting member which configures the control section, the electronic mounting member receives damage.
Each of Japanese Patent No. 4863702 and JP-A-2004-291619 neither describe nor suggest there being a problem in which the electronic mounting member receives damage due to liquid from the wiping unit dripping on the electronic mounting member when the wiping unit is exchanged.